You Really Suck
by TheSemasin
Summary: Ib is a typical teenager with height and bust problems. But she has a secret life behind all that, minus being a musical prodigy. But when her 'best friend' Mary's secret is uncovered, she'll have to work with her enemy Garry, the rich spoiled brat, to escape the terror. Will her secret identity be revealed, and will things ever be normal again? (Fail Summary, sorry)
1. YRS: I Know I'll Hate You Most

You Really Suck

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: Man, I have waaaay too much free time on my hands. Oh well XD**

**Here's another Ib Fanfiction, and I won't make Ib mushy gushy. So don't even think that for a second. This one's gonna have more depth outside the Fabricated World than A Black Market. Also, I wanted Ib to be less crazy killer. Still a crazy killer, but less than before. Garry is still gonna be icky, and Mary…well…she'll be Mary. No need for further explanation there. Oh well. This will start out as more of a Romantic story, but then lunge into horror. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Minor OCs, just because the Ib cast is so small-**

**_Chapter 1- I know I'll hate you most_**

_So what? _

_What am I to you anyway?_

_Nothing?_

_Well, I figured as much…_

_J-just shut up…okay?_

_No! Don't say that!_

_I care, I really do!_

_It's just…_

_Ah, never mind…_

_If you need help, I'll come running. Okay?_

I opened my eyes to my alarm clock. This…was the first day of school. Frig. My stomach did a flip as I thought about it. This was not good. Unlike my friends, I'm not going to just high school. I'm spending half my day at normal classes for my four main classes (Science, Social Studies, Math, and English) and then I would go to my new school. I'm starting as a junior, so everyone's gonna know each other, and I'll know no one.

Yippee.

It's a performing arts high school. I've always been a pretty good singer, so I decided to go to high school for it. But now I know it's gonna be awkward. Too late, I guess. After I took a shower, I straightened my hair so it looked perfect, when in reality it was a wavy choppy mess. Most people say my hair is wonderful, but I don't need people seeing it. I then got dressed in the uniform, a white shirt with short sleeves, a red skirt, a red bow, black knee socks and red slip on shoes. Then I put in my contacts, and my eyes became a bright violet. My red eyes are weird, so I normally avoid showing them in public.

After going to normal school for four periods and greeting my friends, I was off. Thankfully, my stop was the first, and no one was on the bus. I showed the bus driver my pass, and he smiled.

"So you're the new girl, eh?"

"Yup."

"Ever since people heard you were coming, you've been the talk of the bus!"

I blushed. I didn't realize I was that big of a deal.

"So what's your talent?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you at the school?"

"Oh. I'm here for singing, songwriting, art, and piano.

"Wow. That's a lot. It's nice to meet you, I'm Phil. I'm the bus driver for the school."

"Nice to meet you Phil! I'm Isabella."

Phil smiled and I walked to my seat. I chose the very back, so no one would see me. The next stops had one or two people each, until we reached a very specific one. This one had about three girls and about three guys. They all seemed to be talking about me, so I slunked in my seat, just in case. Phil stayed quiet as well.

"What do you think she's like?" said one girl.

"I dunno. I hope she's nice," another said.

"And cute~" A boy added on.

"I heard her name's Bella!" said an annoyingly perky girl.

I face palmed at that one.

"Well I heard she's here for singing, like Garry," one boy said.

The Garry kid scoffed. "Not that she could ever be as good as me."

"Yup, I mean, you're the best!" The annoyingly perky girl said. I swear I heard Garry groan a little, as if it was way to repetitive for him. "Sure, sure Mary," he mumbled.

And I knew from that moment I was going to hate them all.

Especially Garry.

* * *

When we got to school, I made sure I got off last. I said a quiet goodbye to Phil, and he wished me luck for my first day. Lunch was the first period, but I had to go to the office to get my schedule and such. I got an apple there, and I headed to class. Everyone in the class knew I was coming from the teacher, and they were all whispering their suspense. And when I walked in, most of the whispers stopped. "Class, this is the new student Isabella. Please be sure to help her when she needs."

"Hi everyone! It's nice to meet you!" I tried to sound happy, but the thought of repeating this icky sequence all day got to me. "She's in our grade? She's tiny and flat as a brick!" I heard a kid say in the back. It was a boy, he was crazy tall, and had lavender hair with black-violet hair on the top. His eyes were a blue-grey colour. He wore a typical boy's uniform. A girl next to him giggled. She was a blonde with bright blue eyes, and she wore a girl's uniform. Her hair was medium length. I was about to question what he said, until I saw the girl. _Lady's man _I thought quietly. I made sure he saw me roll my eyes at him. He glared and gave me the _What? It's true_ look. The teacher showed me my seat, next to a boy. Then the teacher started the lesson. I was half paying attention until he gave me a note. It said:

Hey there, Bell. Nice to meet you! Name's Kourin!

I smiled and passed a note back. Kourin was an average height, and wore a typical boy's uniform, except very loosely. His hair was a bright orange and wrapped in a rather long braid on his back. His eyes were a hot pink and made me feel a little better about my red ones. We passed notes the rest of the period, and he got my mind off the rude boy. In the next period, I noticed the rude boy, the perky girl, and Kourin were all there. Except this time I was told to sit with the girl. "Well hi there, Izzy! I'm Mary! I hope we can be bestest friends!" and with that she shook my hand. She kinda creeped me out. The rest of my periods had at least one of them, if not all of them. My last three periods, Advanced Art, Advanced Piano, and Advanced Singing had Mary, then Kourin, and that boy in that order. I sat next to that boy in Advanced Singing. I was extremely uncomfortable. Even more so when he asked me a question. "So how old are you anyway? 13?" I glared a bit. "Almost 18, to be exact." He laughed a little louder than he should've, for the entire class and the teacher were staring. "Garry, please don't disrupt the class," the teacher spat out. "Sorry, sorry!" Garry said, still laughing. Then I realized, he and Mary were on the bus this morning. I face palmed, and then continued with my notes. Garry was giggling at me the rest of the period. I was right. I hate him.

After class, I went to my locker, which happened to be right next to Mary's. The two of us talked while we were getting our stuff, and I realized she wasn't so bad. "Did you know this place has a **GIAGANTIC** library and an art gallery?" I was shocked. "No, I didn't. That's really cool!"

"Are you gonna join any clubs? They're after school, every day!"

"Sorry, can't. I have a job. But maybe over the weekend we can hang out!"

Mary huffed. "Alriiiiight…"

I packed my things and headed out. "Make sure to have lunch with me tomorrow, okay?" Mary called. I nodded, and ran to the bus. Luckily I was on before anyone else. I said hi to Phil, and hid in the back seat. There were less people on, due to clubs. But I heard Garry walk in, talking to his friends about me. "That new kid is so stupid. 17 my ass!" And the rest of the time, they made comments on my height, chest, and hair. It was like they were girls. By the time Phil reached my stop, it was pouring rain. "Sorry about them…" Phil apologized. "Ah, it's okay, no worries!" And with that I smiled and exited. The one good thing about all of this is I got to go to my job now, the best stress reliever ever.

I smiled and zipped up my hood.

"Get ready for the party, Ib."

**A/N: Chapter 1, done! Don't worry, Garry's not that bad, to Ib at least. Not to Isabella.**

**It will make sense eventually.**

**Anyway, I can't say Phil and Kourin are OCs. **

**Ib was made by Kourin, so yeah.**

**Phil is the name of my bus driver *poker face***

**In the next chapter, we find out Ib's exciting job.**

**And Garry's less of a jerk kinda.**

**Anyway, Ib doesn't belong to me, etc etc.**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did!**


	2. YRS: The Black Assassins

You Really Suck

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: Thank you for all the views and reviews! I'm so glad you all like it! I would have updated sooner, but school got in the way. Sorry!**

**Anyways, here you go. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 2- The Black Assassins_**

_Me?_

_My name's Ib._

_That's a really pretty rose by the way. _

_I love Azure!_

_Even though the colour's so solemn…_

"Dad, what's the point of a bodyguard?"

"Son, this is a dangerous business I dwell in. And for that, many people will kidnap you, or worse, for money from me. I need to keep you safe."

"Yeah, I understand THAT. Why does it have to be a girl though?!"

Father sighed. "She's the best in the business flat out, with no competition."

I sighed. A girl protecting _me_? The thought was vile.

"Don't be so spoiled, Garry."

I rolled my eyes. He just never understands.

We reached the main building much faster than I would have liked. Father used his ID to get us in, and called for the bodyguard. My father owns a small, yet extremely beneficial and profitable company. It's the government's most elite force. Although they're commonly known as the Secret Police because of their concealed identities, their official name is The Black Assassins, abbreviated to the BA. If you at had at least met one, you would be immediately popular. They were that big of a deal. I've met a couple of the members; there are 11 in total, 10 guys and 1 girl. I've never met the girl. She'd only been a part of the group for about three years anyway, and was by far the youngest. About my age, I think. However, I heard from the people that had seen her in action and from some of the BA members themselves that she was amazing. Much more skilled than anyone else in the group. Of course, I didn't believe them. How can a 17 year old girl with barely any experience be better than adult men with years of experience? And I thought that even more so when she walked in, when I wasn't laughing of course. She walked in with one of Father's associates not soon after he called for her, and I burst out laughing at the sight. She looked like a 13 year old! She was short and flat, for one. Her hair was short, or I'm pretty sure it is, most of it is concealed. Only the fringe; choppy dark chocolate bangs with long sides covering her ears; were visible. She wore a sweatshirt with noticeably long sleeves. The sleeves went far past her hands. It was all black except for the tips of the sleeves, the collar, and a bit by the bottom by the pockets, which were NOT big enough for her sleeves. She wore a black skirt with black spandex and black laced combat boots. Her eyes were a deep, alluring, luxurious red. At my laughter she shot a glare. "Something funny? Or did you just see your reflection in the mirror?" With that, father and his associate started laughing, and I frowned. Well, this was going to be pleasant.

We were in the car for 20 minutes before I started conversation.

"You got a name?" I asked.

"Call me Ib, it's my alias," she replied, still gazing out the window.

"What, no full name?"

"No sir," she replied again. She didn't bother glancing toward me. Her enthralling red eyes just gazed into nothing. She seemed…sorrowful, almost.

"Have we met before?"

It just slid out of my mouth. I don't know why, but I think I know her. Her red eyes are so familiar. Just thinking about it made my head hurt.

"Not that I know of," she said rather fast. Her face was hidden under her bangs.

"Well then, Ib. My name's Garry."

I held out my hand for us to shake. She turned, and slowly brought her hand out as well. Her grip was rather light, and her hand was covered by the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Her bangs and hood covered her face, and she barely looked up. To be honest, it was rather irritating.

"I need some advice, Ib."

"What about, sir?"

"First off, call me Garry."

"Yessir. I-I mean, Garry." She blushed at her blunder. I smiled bigger, trying to make her less uncomfortable. A Lady's Man must keep his rep.

"Second, what's the best way to humiliate someone?"

There was confusion in her expression, but she didn't ask why. Maybe this wasn't my best choice. She seemed to think for a moment. She then turned and answered.

"I would go for their most vulnerable spot. However, I don't believe in unnecessary violence."

"This isn't violence."

"Like hell."

The fierce change in her tone was nerve-racking. She was obviously not pleased with my ignorance.

"…Thanks anyway though."

"Sure, no problem."

Then there was an awkward silence. It was broken by Ib, just asking a random question about education, probably to keep the conversation going. I told her that I went to a performing arts highschool, even though I had albums out. She seemed shocked at that part. Not up to date on music, I suppose? Anyway, she told me she goes to normal highschool, and from there we talked about normal things. Dare I say we were friends? I was still not pleased that she was my bodyguard, and the wretched feeling returned when we reached the party. She acted professional and stood up straight and reformed. I was the exact opposite. I had my hands in my coat pockets, even though I hated this coat compared to my favorite long, ripped, green coat. It was plain and black like my pants, and was short. I had plain black shoes as well, and a white dress shirt. I always found art exhibits dull anyways, and I preferred to stand in the back and drink. But Ib reminded me we were both underage. She seemed to enjoy the art, so we walked around and looked, for her. There was something about Ib that I liked. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but I still didn't like it. After we took a glance at all the art, we headed to the back and finally got our drinks. I got us champagne, and unlike me, Ib was very casual with it. She didn't seem to be that fond of drinking, however, but dealt with it for me. I appreciated that. But after I finished my first glass, (I needed to be wasted to enjoy that party) a mob boss decided it would be a dandy idea to hold everyone hostage for ransom. Of course, the innocent had to freak out and not handle the situation maturely, so shots were fired pretty early on. That's when we took action.

People were already bloody on the ground, which was a very big problem. Ib ordered me to deal with anyone still standing and able to get out, and to call an ambulance. She was to deal with the mafia alone. Even though there were over 100 full grown men. I frowned, but let her do her job. She first took a knife and threw it into the boss' back, and he fell to the ground spurting blood. Ib fired her gun next at anyone she could of the mafia, never missing their heads. Then it was their turn to fire back. She was able to avoid all the bullets fired at her, due to her acrobatic talent. Whenever she got close, she would bash their heads in. As gruesome as it was, it was incredible. This was the nature of a BA, a ruthless killer with no emotion. As she took on the 100 men without getting hurt in the least herself, I realized why she was the strongest of all. The strongest in the world. She was flexible, calmheaded, powerful, and strategic. I felt so safe knowing she was there. Once the police showed up, they took over and handled anyone still alive. Only a few innocents died, and many were injured. It was rather sad. I found out from the police that it was a giant mafia group that Ib singlehandedly took down. Speaking of Ib…

I found her looking at a broken piece of art. I walked up to her and we stood in silence for a while. She then broke the silence.

"It's a shame. I really liked this piece."

She turned to me and looked up. She flashed a bright, sweet smile. It looked really cute. I blushed at these foolish thoughts, then finally noticing the giant gash on her cheek. It seemed to be from a knife, and was very deep. I put my hand on her other cheek.

"You're hurt."

"Nothing new, so why does it manner?"

Ignoring her comment, I ripped off some of my shirt and took out my handkerchief. I got a water bottle from the policeman and poured the water on my handkerchief.

"It could get infected."

I used the handkerchief to clean the wound. I was going to wrap the cloth around her head to cover it, but before I did, I subconsciously leaned in and kissed it. I realized what I was doing too late, and we were both beet red. We spoke no more as I wrapped the cloth around her wound. She, still blushing, quietly thanked me. And with that, we were off to the car.

On the ride back we said nothing. We just sat there, staring at nothing. I don't know why I was so freaked out. I mean, I do the same thing to other girls all the time. But yet, I was beet red and choked up. Was it because she could tear me to bits? Maybe. But before I could establish anything, we were there. We both walked out and another car was waiting to take me home. Father than came to greet me.

"I had a feeling they'd show up tonight. Ruthless bastards. That's why I sent Ib with you. Since it went well, I've decided she will be your personal bodyguard!"

"WHAT?!"

We both screamed in unison; the first thing said in a long time. Our faces were beet red.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

We both loosely agreed; we had jobs we wanted to keep. I turned to walk to the car, as she walked away with father. But then I remembered.

"Thanks for the advice, Ib!"

Ib turned to me, her expression as normal as I've seen all night. She smiled and nodded. "Anytime!" she said, and then we were off. I had something to plan for school tomorrow.

* * *

I put a baindaid on my gash after I did my morning routines. Garry should NOT have done that, which I blushed just thinking about it. I then let myself relax and focus on my day. No point in worrying about it now.

When I got to the Performing Arts school, Mary met up with me quickly. We talked on our way to lunch, until we noticed a crowd. Naturally, we went in to see what the crowd was laughing about, and they seemed to be laughing in my direction when they noticed me.

Oh no.

It was my face, on the picture of a baby. And under it said: _Babies shouldn't be in school, so get out!_

I wanted so badly to sigh and move on. It was really bad. But the laughter of everyone, just pointing at me and laughing, that stung. So I ran away. I didn't need to blow my cover by under or over reacting, so I pretended to cry and ran away. I had no clue where I was going, to be brutally frank with you. As I ran, Garry and his friends were walking past, giggling about Garry's neato trick. He laughed at me until he noticed the bandaid, and immediately stopped. "Isabella?" he said in confusion. I froze to look at him for a second, but then I ran faster past him, and cut to the staircase. "ISABELLA!" I heard him yell, although I ignored him. I hadn't noticed the girls following me as I ran up the stairs. I ran all the way up, until I hit the roof. Dead End. The girls were then right behind me. "Hey pipsqueak. What's uh- oh wait. You wouldn't know." And then they laughed as if they were the most clever girls in the world. I backed up. Oh, this was bad. They walked closer as I backed up. This repeated until I hit the edge. Oh, this was _very_ bad. I glared at them, which was something they returned. They got as close as possible and smirked. "Why don't you just die already?" Garry came running up with the principal and a crowd of students, Mary and Kourin next to Garry. At that point it was too late; they pushed me off the edge. I could've fully escaped them. But I had a cover to keep. I didn't scream, because there was no point. If I screamed I couldn't concentrate. I then turned to face the ground, evaluated, and aimed for the trees. The first to branches I saw I grabbed on to, going into a flip and slowly lowering myself doing this over and over again. However, I still couldn't land safely, so I aimed myself for the pool. I dove in perfectly, but the water unstraightened my hair and made my eyes and gash burn like hell. I came up for air, and slowly swam to the edge. I then peeled off the baindaid of my gash and rested at the edge of the pool, trying to calm myself down. The adrenaline was too much. People came running as fast as possible to help me up, Kourin in the lead. Mary was at Garry's side. Kourin gave me his shoulder and helped me up, although I sat right back down again, with him kneeling next to me. Garry and Mary came up. "Isabella, I-"

"Garry, just SHUT UP!"

The three of us turned to face Kourin. "This _is _your fault anyway. If you hadn't posted that STUPID picture on the bulletin, nobody would have been encouraged to do this, none the less your friends!" At this point, everyone but the principal and the girls who had pushed me were listening in. Garry shut up, and still had a horror-struck look on his face, which he should have. Kourin was right. "Just because she's short, doesn't mean she's lesser than us!" Garry was still choked up. "Don't worry about him, Garry. You did nothing wrong. He's just being stupid." Now we turned to face Mary. No one seemed to be paying any attention to me, so I took out my contacts to help level the pain. Mary stood simply by Garry's side. "It was Angie's fault. She was the one who pushed Izzy in the first place." Sick of this conversation, I stood up and began to walk away. Unlike my usual strut, it was a normal walk. It was then that Kourin noticed my gash. "Belle, your face…!"

"Don't remind me."

I mentally slapped myself. Isabella was my alias, so she had a different face, voice, and personality than me, Ib. However, now I not only looked like Ib, but I used the Ib voice. I had every right to, I was pissed by the whole situation. Garry faintly noticed, but he left me alone, and I simply walked to the nurse.

Well, it _was _my fault anyways.

I was the one who gave him the advice.

**A/N: ERMAGERD IT'S SO LONG *^* *dies***

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll try and update again ASAP!~**


	3. YRS: Sing a Song

You Really Suck

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: And here is chapter 3!**

**I'm really glad that people are reading this, because I love writing this story. It's so fun! So I really hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!**

**Thanks for everything, and enjoy!**

**_Chapter 3- Sing a Song_**

_These paintings are so pretty!_

_And they're so well made!_

_But…it's eerie…_

_They look like they'll kill me at any moment…_

It was the last period of the day, and I must say, I'm livid. Absolutely livid. It went like this:

"Alright class," said the teacher. "We are going to start our project for the Gallery Showcase. It is required that all students participate. Basically, you get a partner, and the two of you will work on a song together. It has to be a song that agrees with the topic that is chosen by the board. You will research it, learn it, and then perform with the students from the instrument classes. Any questions?"

Garry raised his hand and then called out, "Are we allowed to choose our partners?"

The teacher shook his head. "No, you may not. Your partner will be chosen by me. "

Garry said nothing after that. I just sat there, staring out the window. I was half paying attention, half not.

"Alright, the partners are…"

And he went on and on listing who were partners with whom. I really wasn't paying any attention.

"Isabella and Garry"

Then I woke up. Both of us were horrified. Me? Working with **_him_**? I mean, he was probably thinking the same about me, but still. Like HELL I was going to work with him. We both called out in unison.

"CAN WE SWITCH PARTNERS?"

The teacher sighed. "No. You are not allowed to switch."

Garry and I both slunked in our seats. Neither of us said anything. There was nothing to say. We both silently listened, hoping to find a way out of this. I mean, I already had to deal with him at work, why in my free time, too?!

The teacher explained on the way to the library that we would be meeting at the library for classes until after the exhibit. I actually didn't mind that part, I've always wanted to visit the school library, but I never get a chance. The teacher opened the door, and the cluster of students walked in behind him, I, at the back, almost lost my breath. It was huge! It had to be **at least **2 stories high, and jam-packed with books. I looked around, trying to take everything in, until I bumped into the librarian. I gasped again. "Mason?" I quietly said to him. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Heya Ib," he quietly said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm the new student here, Isabella."

Mason laughed quietly. Like myself, he was a BA, and he held the title of youngest before me. He had to be about 25, maybe 24. He has light brown hair, blue eyes, and a big smile. Whenever I needed help, I would come to him. He wore a pink shirt with a white tie and white dress pants. His shoes were also white, and there wasn't a speck of dirt on him. Then he shoved me lightly. "You better get to your class. You don't need your cover blown in front of the boss's kid."

"Oh, so you noticed?"

"How could I not? He's a total prick." Mason huffed at that.

I laughed. Good old Mason.

"Isabella. I understand you're new, but please join the class over here."

"Y-yessir."

I waved good-bye to Mason and re-joined the class. I took my place next to Garry (unfortunately) and the teacher continued speaking.

"This year's topic is foreign music. You and your partner are going to research foreign music styles, pick a language, and then a song. Try to go for something original; we don't need you **ALL** doing Gangnam Style."

Everyone separated, and Garry and I sluggishly walked to the back. Mason didn't help by waving with a bright, sarcastic smile. Of course, that earned him a glare.

"So, which language do you want to do?"

Of course, Garry was busy texting. So I took a random book and started to read. The first one I pulled was "The Collected Works of Guertena".

Guertena?

That name…

All the sudden I had the worst headache in the world. I felt like collapsing to the ground, but I knew that wouldn't be good, considering the stunt I pulled last week. So I stood there, pretending to read, while my head burned.

"What are you reading?"

_Shit! No, Garry! No no no no no! Not now!_

"N-nothing…just a book…"

I flipped through the pages. There had to be _something _in the book that I needed to see, hence why my head was preventing me from looking. As I reached near the back, it got worse and worse, until…

_The rose is your life. As it withers, you wither away as well._

_Ib! Go to that room over there! I'm sure we can lose them!_

_My rose is yellow! Ib's rose is red! I love the colour red! I also love pink, oh! And blue!_

I dropped the book and woke up from whatever that was. Those voices…they're so familiar!

"Whoa Isabella. Why did you drop the book like that?" Garry was behind me now. There was no way I was telling him what I saw.

"Er, I thought I saw a spider."

Of course, I wanted to slap myself for ever joking about being scared by a spider, but I had an identity to keep.

"Then why are you sweating so much? It's not hot in here at all."

Ohhh boy. This was going to be hard to excuse.

"Arachnophobia?"

"Oh. Alright then."

I quietly sighed relief. I was almost tempted to open the book up again, but the bell rang to go home. Maybe another time, I suppose. On the bus, Garry was talking about my 'arachnophobia' that I supposedly had. He didn't seem to believe it though, but everyone else did. Mary didn't seem to care in the least; she was too busy clinging to Garry. While they gossiped and flirted with Garry (except Kourin. No, I'm serious, the guys were too.) I tried to make sense of everything. First, the voices. The first sounded like mine, except a lot younger, maybe nine. The second and third sounded around the same age, nine or ten. Except the second was a boy's, very feminine though. It was hard to tell he was a boy. But somehow I just knew. There was something definitely strange about this, and I needed answers. I guess Mason would be my best bet.

At work, the first person I saw was Mason's boyfriend, Len. I went up to him first.

"Hey Len, have you seen Mason?"

Len turned to me. He has turquoise eyes, a high voice, and is really girly. His hair is blonde and always put into a small ponytail in the back of his head. He's a really good singer, too.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Oh, just a question," I sighed. Well, I was out of ideas.

"Anything I can answer?"

And then the ray of hope came. Maybe Len knew something about this Guertena guy!

"Um, do you know who Guertena is?"

Len shook his head fast and smiled. Oh gee, maybe this wasn't so bad!

"Wiess Guertena is an underground artist, famous for his art he probably painted when he was high. He disappeared a long time ago, and he was only a teenager when he painted it all! He disappeared at about age 18, I think. Ever since then, his works were displayed in various countries all around the globe, until it rested here eight years ago in the BOCES Performing Arts High School."

I turned an icky shade of ivory, and gulped. "Did it now?" I said sheepishly.

"Yes, I remember because the boss's son went there on opening night."

"I see. Thank you, Len," I said politely.

"No problem!" He waved and walked away.

The whole night, I was trying to take this in. There was something in that gallery that was being erased from my mind, and anytime I get close to figuring it out, my head hurts. All throughout the night, I got random headaches. Whatever is or was there is being suppressed from me, as if I don't want to know. But I know I do. There is something down there, and no matter how long it takes me to figure it out, no matter how many times I get hurt, **_I am_** **_going to figure this out. _**

And like hell some stupid headaches are going to stop me.

**A/N: I love this chapter too much. Ib is all heroic and stuff. And yes, Garry was younger in my version of the gallery. Super tall, but younger. Again, I hope you all enjoyed! Please drop a review to tell me how I did! Also, I have no idea who the next 8 BA members are going to be, so leave your suggestions in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**~TheSemasin**


	4. YRS: The Red Rose of DEATH

You Really Suck

An Ib Fanfiction

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~**

**Ib gets hurt :D**

**I'm so mean. Oh well. Anyway, I really like this chapter; it leads up to a lot of plot later. It's definitely one of my favorites. As always, I hope you enjoy ~**

_**Chapter 4- The Red Rose of DEATH**_

_Hey Ib,_

_Did you ever hear of macaroons?_

It's been a week.

A goddamn week.

I was once again in the library, "studying" with Garry for our school project.

Ha.

Nice joke, Ib.

I was busy with my own affairs. While he was studying for our project, once again I had piles of books out, sitting in the corner of the giant labyrinth of a library skimming for any slight signs of a headache. I've been doing this for a week now. Work has been slow, so I would always be caught skimming some sort of art related book.

BUT NO.

NO HEADACHES FOR IB.

And as the bell rang, I lost it. I slammed the son-of-a-bitch I was reading on the ground.

"GODDAMNIT! I'M _NEVER_ GOING TO FIGURE THIS OUT!"

And like a silly cartoon, I started stomping on the ground.

Mason watched me as if I was the craziest person in the world, trying his very best to hold back a laugh. I growled and sighed, finally giving up on this silly farce I was pulling. I regained my cool and brushed off my cherry red skirt, while flipping my hair into its normal school position, a smaller, dark chocolate version of Stocking's hair from PaSwG. I placed my hands in my pockets and walked out, but not without saying: "Have a jolly good time cleaning up the books, twat." And thus, I felt at least a little more badass for the rest of the day.

Mary lately had been gossiping to Garry and other random tag-alongs, so I spent my time hanging out with my other friends Lauren, Nikki, Alison, Kayla, Megan, Amanda, Dante and Kourin. A big group, I know, but Kourin wanted to include me with everyone. All we did was really talk about random things, but it was highly enjoyable. They even sat with me at the back of the bus. Well, except Kourin, he was busy listening to gossip and then telling me later because I didn't just hear it on the bus.

"A party?" I said, taking a bite of the scrumptious pudding.

"Yeah, for Halloween. They do it every year. Everyone's invited." Kourin said as he tightened his braid.

"Yeah! We wear costumes and everything! It's awesome!" Lauren butted in, and we turned to her.

"Uhhh…I guess so…"

"AWESOME!" and with that, giant bear hug achieved.

We all laughed. I didn't think this was a good idea until I noticed Mary glaring in this direction. Maybe…this won't be THAT bad…

It was a pretty cool party. Everyone was dressed up and having fun, dancing and or talking to friends. I wasn't too fond of costumes, so I just wore a black short sleeved sweatshirt with black jeans and black slip-on shoes. My hair was up in a high, tight ponytail with a red ribbon. I stood in the back, just silently enjoying the music, drinking champagne that I disguised as bubbly water. Doing that was just fine for me.

"Belle! What's with this?"

I looked at Kourin, who was walking over here, half flabbergasted and half laughing. I smiled at him.

"Dressing up's not my thing…" I solemnly told him. He was dressed as that one guy with he braid from Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric I think. He laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat, Belle. Care to dance?"

We danced for a good twenty minutes, before he was gasping for air. I pretended to be tired, even though in reality I was barely winded. Seeing his need for space, I excused myself and wandered the halls. It was blissfully quiet, until the silence was interrupted by laughter from the piano room. I could tell right away it was Mary and Garry, so I tip-toed over, until something crunched under my feet a bit. I removed my foot and picked it up. It was a yellow rose that smelled like ashes. Bleh. Yellow and ashes, two things I absolutely hate. Keeping the rose in my hands, I slid next to the door, eaves-dropping on their conversation. "Oooh, have you heard? She spends an awful amount of time in the library. I bet she and that librarian have a lot of fun!" Mary's voice was clear as day before more laughter erupted. My eyebrows lowered. They can make fun of me all they want, but not Mason. He's too awesome. "Oh please. My girl could beat her anyday." Garry had a girl? _Must be Ib_ I thought, shuddering. Referring to myself in the third person was weird. "What a midget monster. She looks like a creepy Goth," said Angie, the girl who pushed me off the roof. More random quips from everyone, insulting me. My fingers dug into the side of the rose. Thorns fell off from all the pressure, and my hands were bloody.

"I bet she *********** with *****es in her spare time!" Oh Mary.

I clenched a petal between my teeth.

"She and that librarian with such immoral acts."

"How dirty!"

"What a freak!"

"How pathetic!"

Garry was silent.

"I wish she didn't survive the fall."

"I don't think the teacher screws her. Who would want to?"

"That miserable wimp."

"What a ****ing retard!"

At this point the rosebud was on the floor, along with broken bloody thorns. I snapped the stalk in half, letting the bloody pieces fall to the floor. "Oh, somehow I don't like this," I wretched out in less than a mutter, putting one bloody hand under my bangs on my forehead. I scowled at nothing as I walked away from the grotesque remains of a mere rose. Then there was a thump from the room.

"MARY!"

And yet, I continued walking on as they screamed at her to get up and called for help. And the darkness just seemed to swirl around me as I took my contacts out, my path set to the library. My furious red eyes screamed animosity as they scowled at the dark nothingness, but my toothy smile screamed unworldly satisfaction. A perfect combination for insanity.

The door was locked. I sighed as I pulled out a bobby-pin from my hair, and unlocked the door with ease, entering the dark abyss. It was a lot creepier at night, I'll give you that, but it was nothing for me. I just walked around, really without the slightest purpose; just to be alone I suppose, until I saw a gleaming blue light. No…azure? Yes, definitely azure. I walked over to the rose and bent down. There was a faint purple tint in the air, and around the rose it smelled like crisp water and cigarettes, which surprisingly smelled great together. I went to pick it up, only the second I touched it, I fell forward into nothing and hit my nose on what seemed to be a floor. Damn. I began to get up and brushed off my skirt, the-

Wait.

I'm not wearing a skirt.

I immediately jumped out of my skin and back, stumbling to my feet and finally opening my eyes. The ground was now a maroon colour and the walls matched. I glanced around, noticing three doors; one on the left, right and behind me. The room was almost empty, except for two paintings, a table, a vase, and a mirror. Mirror! I ran over there as fast as I could, only to squeal rather loudly. I was once again a nine year old, a little smaller than I normally was and flatter. God damn. I was wearing a fancy white dress shirt with cuffed sleeves, a larger-than-it-probably-should-be red bow, a red pleaded skirt, and red slip-ons with black knee socks. Sticking out of my pocket was a glimmering scarlet rose. I sighed. _Why this silly outfit? _I wondered. I took out the scarlet rose and held it next to the azure rose. The two glimmered off each other, creating a dazzling violet luminosity. I smiled. It was a gorgeous show. The roses both had three petals each. Glancing around, I once again noticed the vase, which was filled to the brim with water. It seemed logical in some sort that the roses should be placed in there, so I dropped them into the water. Immediately the room lit up with the violet illumination, and just as soon as it started up, it disappeared. I blinked. Not only did the scarlet rose have five petals and the azure had six, I felt at least thirty times better. I slowly took them out, unsure exactly why they were able to do this. My thoughts were interrupted by a groan from the room on the right. It sounded like a person! I dashed over there as fast as my infinitesimal legs could carry me, only to be stopped by a lock. Damn. Now what? I tried my best to evaluate another way to open the door when a large crash came from behind me. The door was scratched almost completely away, and in the doorway stood, or slumped, half a woman wearing blue. She seemed to be coming from the painting, and her fingers and teeth were razor sharp claws. She screeched in a completely inhuman voice and lunged after me. I yelped and continued furiously ravaging the door. But alas, it didn't open, and in the last moment I opened my mouth to scream…  
I opened my eyes in absolute terror. There I was, sitting on the floor, trembling and sweating feverishly. I was back to my original self, except absolutely breathless. The azure rose was gone, and as I stumbled to my feet, I convinced myself that it was never there to begin with. I leaned casually against the wall, catching my breath and finally relaxing, putting my hands in my pockets.

Only for a wine-red rose to pop out.

I stared at it for a moment, before screaming at the top of my lungs:

"WHAT THE ACTUAL F*** MAN, SERIOUSLY! YOU MOTHERF***ING SON-OF-A-C***."

I smacked myself for that. I always said minor curses, but that was a little much. I eventually decided to take the rose. Maybe it will prove of use later. I composed myself and stepped out of the room with the rose in my pocket. Like hell I was staying there.

I happened to pass a frantic, yet badly composing himself Garry on the walk back. I must've been scowling a _little _more than I normally do, which he noticed. He stopped me. "Well you don't look to good. Bad BJ, Isabella?" he smirked at that, in which I scowled more. "Just a bad night I suppose. Some obnoxious, super-ugly rich kids decided 'Ohay! Let's like, totally bully this not-so-rich girl for shits and gigs!' and of course I heard them, and then some unpleasing libraries…"

He blushed at that, knowing I perfectly well meant him. But he unfortunately caught the last part.

"Unpleasing library?"

I gulped. Oh damn, this was not going to be good.

"You're scared of a library?"

"Pfft. Sure. You're totally right. To-tal-ly. Now if you'll excuse me…"

I sped by, but he caught me by the ponytail.

"Not so fast, hot-shot. To the library we go~"

And that's the story of how my icky-yet-surprisingly-appealing boss took me to the library for the first time.

We stood there in the dark, looking around by the dim light of the halls. After standing there for a few minutes, nothing unparticular happened. But to be sure, I clutched that damn rose tightly.

"And there. Done. See? I'm fine. Now, if you'll finally excu-"

As I started for the door, I stopped wide-eyed looking down the section I was at before. At the very back, there was a painting. The light from the hall struck the name exactly, and I started shivering.

The Lady in Blue

The shivering started up again, and the air felt low and heavy. Garry walked up next to me and looked.

"Oh, what's this? It looks new."

I started sweating. I could feel the heat rise to my face, and I clasped my hand around the rose much tighter than previous. The air had a purple tint to it once again, and the painting looked at me and smirked. A scream escaped my throat rather loudly, and I raced out of the room in almost tears. "I-Isabella!" I heard Garry yell, but I was too focused on GETTING THE HELL OUT.

But the most peculiar, and nerve-racking thing happened.

As I was running I tripped and fell, cutting my knee on and open piece of the wall. It was a really deep and gruesome cut, and the rose fell out of my pocket. One hand on my knee, I reached for the rose. When I picked it up, I noticed a wilted petal on the side, so I plucked it off.

And I doubled over in pain, almost spitting out blood.

I kept myself conscious, however, and looked at the rose.

It was covered in blood.

_My blood._

And that's when I realized what was happening.

This… wasn't some sort of crazy nightmare.

This rose,

Really represents my life.

And I'm nine more petals away from my doom.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School has been really busy lately, and inspiration's been low. But I promise I'll get more chapters out soon!**

**The cursed red rose will kill you~~~**

**And the floor will molest you. My friends and I were playing Ib. If you walked in on us, you would have thought we were on crack.**

**Dammit Mary. Stupid Forgotten Portrait Ending. **

**Anywho, I hope you're enjoying the story, and leave a favorite and review if you want to~**

**If you like the story, be sure to follow!**

**The Disturbing Doll from the next chapter loves you~**


End file.
